The user interface system of U.S. application Ser. Nos. 11/969,848 and 12/319,334 is preferably used as the user interface for an electronic device, more specifically, in an electronic device that benefits from an adaptive user interface. The user interface system functions to provide a tactile guide and/or feedback to the user. Because of the variety of devices and uses that the user interface system may be used for, for example, an automotive console, a tablet computer, a smartphone, a personal navigation device, a personal media player, a watch, a remote control, a trackpad, or a keyboard, the user interface system must accommodate to each application to provide the user with the kind of tactile guide and/or feedback that facilitates the user in the operation of the device 10. In addition, each user may have a different preference for the kind of tactile guide and/or feedback that is most useful to them in facilitating the operation of the device. For example, while some users may prefer a larger surface area of tactile guidance, others may prefer a larger degree of deformation of the surface area of tactile guidance. Because of the large range of usage scenarios, determining an average user interface system setting that may accommodate to a relatively large range of user preferences for each usage scenario requires a substantial amount of time and research. In addition, because of the large range of user preferences, configuring one set of settings for each use scenario may not provide a user with their preferred tactile guidance and/or feedback. This invention allows the user to adjust the characteristics of the user interface system in order to allow the user interface system to efficiently accommodate to both the usage scenario and the user in a large range of devices and usage scenarios.